Se busca
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un cazarrecompensa del Ministerio de Magia cuando se encuentra con Harry Potter, el indeseable N 1, el hombre más buscado de Inglaterra, cuya cabeza vale 1.000.000 de galeones y la libertad de su familia.


**Se busca**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #6: "A flor de piel" del Foro "Un pequeño rincón"._

* * *

**1**

**El ****cazarrecompensa**

—¿Quién es el próximo fugitivo?

Pero Draco Malfoy no tiene una respuesta para aquella interrogante. Apura el trago que tiene en la mano y siente que el alcohol le despierta los sentidos: el bullicio de la taberna, las miradas cautelosas entre unos y otros, la sangre dulce flotando hasta su nariz. Lo encuentra al fondo del lugar, con dientes afilados y ojos absorbidos por el instinto animal.

Fenrir Greyback, líder de los carroñeros, también acostumbra a ir allí. Casi siempre después de entregar a los fugitivos al Ministerio de Magia y se embolsa unos cuantos galeones. Pero aquella ocasión es diferente porque no se encuentra solo o secundado por el resto del grupo, tiene una chica al lado con el cuello perforado. La tiene como el festín de medianoche mientras que bebe y se ríe de su suerte.

Él observa la grotesca escena a distancia. De la chica consigue distinguir el cabello arena y largo hasta los hombros, teñido de escarlata, y la expresión aterrada de su rostro al encontrarse con la muerte. Y Draco la reconoce. «Es Hannah Abbott —piensa mientras recuerda haberla visto en uno de los panfletos de búsqueda del Ministerio de Magia—. La que hizo las pintadas en el Callejón Diagon.»

También recuerda que la recompensa son cien galeones por su entrega. Y piensa en lo poco que vale la vida mágica como para dársela de premio a una bestia humana. El solo hecho de pensar en alguien como Fenrir Greyback a Draco le corre un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Se imagina la profunda sensación de asco al sentir el cuerpo grande y velludo del hombre lobo sobre el suyo, las manos duras presionando para dejarlo inmóvil y los dientes hundiéndose en su piel.

—La cifra de muertos aumenta cada día, ya no tienen dónde poner los cadáveres. —La voz de Theodore Nott lo devuelve a la realidad, parece intuir el sentido de sus pensamientos.

—Tampoco tienen dónde poner a los vivos. Pero cualquier destino es mejor que las fauces de Greyback.

Azkaban está repleta de traidores a la sangre, ladrones de magia, simpatizantes de la Orden del Fénix y mortífagos desertores. Los dementores ya no se dedican exclusivamente a custodiar sus límites sino andan libres por el mundo mágico y muggle, apropiándose de recuerdos felices. Construir una nueva prisión no es un proyecto viable, no cuando el Ministerio de Magia está más abocado a encontrar a los traidores y desertores antes que saber qué hacer con ellos.

«Por eso es que soy cazarrecompensa. Mi trabajo es capturarlos, no saber qué pasa después con ellos.»

—Malfoy.

Pronuncia la palabra más como un gruñido que como un saludo. Draco le responde con un ademán y lo invita a ocupar el asiento a su lado. No le agrada la presencia de Greyback, la sangre y lo que queda de la chica empapando su camisa, pero sabe que un trato cordial es lo que se espera en los que tienen el mismo rubro.

—¿No tienes otro lugar para ir a cenar? —pregunta Theodore sin tapujo alguno.

—Me apetecía hacerlo aquí —responde y muestra una sonrisa, el aliento cálido y pútrido sale de su boca—. Quiero hablar de negocios, Malfoy.

—No voy a asociarme contigo, Greyback. Es un asunto del que ya hemos hablado —contesta de forma tajante—. Me va bien por mi cuenta y pretendo seguir así.

—No dudo que te vaya bien solo, Malfoy. He oído que capturaste a la pequeña Delacour, imagino que debe ser dulce como una fruta —parece que se habla más a sí mismo que a ellos. Se enfoca y continúa—: Pienso que nosotros, los cazarrecompensas, desviamos nuestra atención a pequeños trofeos como son Hannah Abbott o la pequeña Weasley, en vez de perseguir el premio principal, la mayor recompensa que ofrece el Ministerio de Magia.

Sobre la mesa, coloca el nuevo panfleto del Ministerio de Magia donde se anuncia que la recompensa por la búsqueda y captura de Harry Potter está fijada en un millón de galeones. Al mismo tiempo, habla de los últimos lugares en los cuales se cree haberlo visto, con la finalidad de despertar el interés de los captores.

—No me interesa capturar a Harry Potter. No me meto en un negocio que sé que no puedo finalizar —dice Draco—. Si consiguió enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso, perder y huir de la confrontación, ¿qué te hace pensar que se puede dar con él, así de fácil?

Para elegir sus recompensas Draco Malfoy siempre tiene en cuenta dos cuestiones: la cantidad de galeones a cobrar y las posibilidades que existen de encontrar a dicho fugitivo. Por ejemplo, el valor de la entrega de Hermione Granger asciende casi a un millón de galeones pero su paradero, después de la última batalla, es completamente desconocido. Y él sabe que alguien tan inteligente como es esa chica, a pesar de la sangre muggle en sus venas, nunca va a ser encontrada.

Pero personas como Hannah Abbott y Stan Shunpike que pintan un muro público como es el del Callejón Diagon y abandonan el lado de los mortífagos y luego vuelven a dormir a su casa como si el peligro no acechará, son fugitivos fáciles de hacerse con ellos y presentarlos en el Ministerio de Magia para reclamar la recompensa.

—Aquí es donde hablo de nuestra asociación. Tú tienes inteligencia para deducir los lugares en donde pueden encontrarse los fugitivos y yo tengo el instinto depredador para olfatearlos. Podemos hacernos con Harry Potter, el hombre más buscado de Inglaterra —Los ojos negros parecen refulgir con sus palabras—. No tienes que responderme ahora. Solo piensa en ello.

Fenrir Greyback se retira, dejando el panfleto y su propuesta sobre la mesa. Draco observa la fotografía del chico de lentes redondeados y hombros doblegados.

Un pensamiento fugaz atraviesa su mente. Quizás es la oportunidad que necesita para solucionar sus problemas, para arreglar su vida.

* * *

**2**

**El fugitivo**

La profecía enuncia que ninguno de los puede seguir con vida mientras el otro lo haga y que uno debe morir a manos del otro, pero el enfrentamiento de aquel 2 de mayo de 1998 no tiene el final esperado, ninguno de los dos muere a manos del otro. Harry Potter casi se encuentra cara a cara con la muerte, pero en el instante que se siente desfallecer y a punto de perder, decide retirarse del enfrentamiento y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Harry lo hace con la intención de sanar las heridas y prepararse para una pronta batalla entre el Señor Tenebroso y él, pero su temprana desaparición lleva a resultados inimaginables. Su retirada le brinda la falsa sensación de triunfo a Lord Voldemort —a quien trata de no llamar así en voz alta porque sigue utilizando su nombre como localizador para los traidores— y le otorga el poder del mundo mágico, de modo que el Ministerio de Magia, Azkaban, Hogwarts y los medios de comunicación son manipulados por su bando.

Así que lo único que le queda a Harry es huir. Se mueve amparado por la oscuridad de la noche y descansa durante el día. La mayor parte del tiempo está en el mundo muggle, donde los mortífagos no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina, pero eso no significa que esté exento de correr peligro. Y siempre usa_ Multijugos_ de personas que no conoce y que no pueden ser asociadas a su nombre, y de ese modo se siente un poco, solo un poco, más seguro.

Ya no lleva la radio en la cual se trasmite _Pottervigilancia._ En realidad, ya no hay nadie que trasmita el programa; unos pocos se encuentran prisioneros en Azkaban mientras que otros descansan en las afueras de Hogwarts, caídos en la última batalla contra los mortífagos. Y ya no tiene forma de saber qué sucede en el mundo mágico o comunicarse con las personas a las cuales añora.

A veces se acerca, no demasiado, para leer los informes del Ministerio de Magia o escuchar los rumores que circulan en el Callejón Diagon o en los lugares adyacentes.

Ahí es cuando descubre a los cazarrecompensas y el trágico final de Ginny Weasley.

—¿No escuchaste? Fue capturada en Hogsmeade cuando forzaba la puerta de Taberna de Puerco —comenta un desconocido a otro—. Scabior la encontró y se embolsó unos cuantos galeones por eso.

En ese instante, Harry siente las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la rabia acumulada en sus entrañas. Ninguno de los desconocidos habla con exactitud qué es lo que sucede con ella, solamente que es entregada al Ministerio de Magia, seguido de «quizás la mandaron a Azkaban» y «no lo creo, hay demasiada gente allí». Piensa en Ginny; en su cabello de fuego y sus mejillas repletas de pecas. Y se siente culpable por dejarla atrás, por dejar todo atrás.

«Es la única forma de tener otra oportunidad —suele pensar cuando las emociones lo asaltan por completo—. Si vuelvo, seguirán estando en peligro y no cambiará nada.»

Toma la decisión más arriesgada de su vida y decide ir a la Taberna de la Noche, la cual se encuentra en el Callejón Nocturno y es el principal centro de congregación de cazarrecompensas, carroñeros y mortífagos errantes. «Meterse en la cueva del lobo es un acto arriesgado si uno es una oveja —apuesta que serían las palabras de Hermione si se encontrará con él, juntos, como en antaño—. Tienes que idear un buen plan.»

Pero, en realidad, a Harry no se le da bien idear planes. Él improvisa sobre la marcha y mide las consecuencias al final. Sabe que es un arrebato de estupidez presentarse en la Taberna de la Noche, estar rodeado de enemigos y conseguir salir con vida, pero hay algo que lo llama a ir a ese lugar, a ver cómo van las cosas, obtener información sobre la actualidad.

Busca entre los frasquitos, todos heredados del bolso de cuentas de Hermione, que tiene con diferentes mechones de cabello y encuentra uno bajo el rótulo de «Stefan Dragomir, compañero de Charlie en Rumania». No sabe la razón para que Hermione tenga un mechón de ese chico, pero confía en su selección. Así que lo agrega a la poción y espera que ésta surta efecto.

Comienza a sentir cambios en su cuerpo: el cabello le crece hasta los hombros, la boca se le estira, la espalda y brazos se ensanchan y las piernas se alargan. Además nota una gran cicatriz que le cubre parte del cuello y del pecho, parece una quemadura, y pronto lo asocia al fuego de dragón. Y también tiene un tatuaje. Se trata de un tatuaje de un dragón pequeño pero con grandes alas que se baten suavemente sobre su piel.

—Me llamo Stefan Dragomir. —Harry habla pero su voz sigue siendo la misma, así que prueba diferentes tonos y combinaciones para conseguir no ser reconocido—. Soy de Rumania.

Cuando obtiene el tono de voz indicado y la ropa adecuada que vaya con su nueva imagen, se aparece cerca del Callejón Diagon, pero no lo suficiente para activar las alarmas. Pasa por delante de tiendas clausuradas y bandalizadas. Ya no quedan más que restos de lo que en otrora fue Ollivander, Sortilegios Weasley o el Emporio de la Lechuza. Solamente panfletos que tienen fotografías de los fugitivos del Ministerio de Magia.

_Indeseable N°1: Harry Potter_

_Contacte con el Ministerio de Magia inmediatamente si tiene alguna información sobre su paradero. Si sabe algo y no lo reporta, será cómplice e irá a prisión._

_Recompensa de 1.000.000 de galeones para quien lo entregue._

Siendo la persona más buscada de Inglaterra, no le extraña que hayan fijado ese precio a su cabeza. Aunque, en realidad, en ninguna parte dice que lo deban entregar con vida.

* * *

**3**

**La emboscada**

Theodore Nott quiere largarse de la Taberna de la Noche cuando el alcohol de calidad comienza a escasear. «Podrías ir a dormir a casa», son sus palabras con una invitación velada a algo más, pero él lo rechaza. Le asegura que pretende quedarse allí hasta la medianoche y terminarse la botella de vino de elfo que, en realidad, no sabe a vino de elfo.

Theodore finge creerle. Creerle que se queda allí por el alcohol y la compañía de cazarrecompensas y carroñeros borrachos de ambición. «Es difícil partir de un lugar cuando no tienes a otro donde llegar.» Hace tiempo que no vive en la mansión Malfoy, que su lugar son las calles y las posadas temporales cuando emprende su búsqueda de un fugitivo.

Partir de la casa que lo ve crecer es la decisión más difícil que toma en su vida, dejar a su madre atrás y labrarse un camino por su cuenta. La presencia de los mortífagos, los festines de Greyback durante la luna llena y la custodia de los dementores son factores que lo empujan a irse. «Si no eres un mortífago, eres un traidor y los traidores van a Azkaban —recuerda las palabras del Señor Tenebroso—. Quizás puedas ser un buen carroñero.»

Y Draco también recuerda las risas estallando a su alrededor con la última palabra pronunciada. Los carroñeros sirven a los mismos propósitos que los mortífagos, pero son inferiores jerárquicamente y no tienen la Marca Tenebrosa. Así que Draco hace algo mucho mejor que convertirse en carroñero, se convierte en cazarrecompensa. El mejor cazarrecompensa que ve el Ministerio de Magia.

—Quiero un trago de lo que sea, por favor.

El recién llegado se sienta cerca de él. Tiene un acento extraño que le cuesta reconocer de dónde es, pero lo que más le llama la atención es la quemadura de fuego que le cubre la piel del cuello y del pecho al descubierto.

—¿Un trago de lo que sea? Te puedes arrepentir de tus palabras. —Él no le responde, no parece interesado en entrar en la conversación—. ¿De dónde eres?

—De Rumania —contesta seco, ni le dirige la mirada.

—¿Qué te trae a Inglaterra?

—Un viejo amigo al que no encontré.

Conoce muchas historias así. La mayor parte del mundo se mantiene ignorante o indiferente de lo que sucede en Inglaterra. Llegan buscando familiares o amigos que están desaparecidos o, en la mayoría de los casos, muertos.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

—No creo que lo conozcas —responde. Guarda un momento de silencio, en el que ni voltea a verlo ni tampoco pronuncia palabra alguna—. Charlie Weasley.

—La familia Weasley es tan numerosa que solo me suena el apellido. Son traidores a la sangre, todos encarcelados o muertos en Azkaban —dice Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero creo que no hay ningún Charlie Weasley en la lista de fugitivos o desaparecidos.

—Tendré que seguir buscando.

Entonces lo mira. Draco ve que tiene los ojos demasiado azules y con vetas doradas, una combinación particularmente llamativa. Tiene la mandíbula cuadrada, la quemadura en el cuello y las manos demasiado nudosas. Hay algo en su aspecto que le obliga a mirarlo, y él le devuelve la mirada como queriendo ver su alma a través de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Stefan. Stefan Dragomir.

No le suena el nombre, tampoco el apellido. Por lo que supone que está limpio, que no es buscado por el Ministerio de Magia o desertor de los mortífagos.

—¿Hace cuánto comenzó _esto_? El régimen de terror y los fugitivos.

—Deberías cuidar tus palabras. Mataron a una chica por pintar una frase similar en un muro público. No se llama «régimen de terror», se dice gobierno, Ministerio de Magia o régimen simplemente —recomienda Draco—. No por ser extranjero se perdonan las infracciones.

Draco no sabe identificar qué es lo que le orilla a ser tan cortés con un desconocido. Usualmente no le presta atención a los que se encuentran en la Taberna de la Noche, se dedica a beber, observar los panfletos de los fugitivos y estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Le echa la culpa al alcohol, y continúa la conversación.

—¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?

Stefan Dragomir se inmuta al escuchar la última palabra, pero enseguida recompone su posición. Se lleva la mano a la quemadura y repasa el relieve.

—Fuego de dragón. Trabajo en Rumania con ellos.

Se pone de pie y emprende camino hasta el baño. Draco se siente confundido porque se vaya abruptamente en medio de la conversación, pero lo sigue. Sigue al recién conocido hasta el baño y lo encuentra frente al espejo. Siente una calidez extendiéndose por sus brazos y su pecho.

Lo aprisiona entre la pared y su cuerpo. Su aliento choca contra su rostro. Lo tiene muy cerca. _Demasiado _cerca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pensé que querías que te siguiera, que te gustaba.

—Te estás confundiendo, Malfoy.

Draco se siente demasiado confuso. Piensa en la mirada durante la conversación, la forma en que se levanta y va al baño. Sin duda, malinterpreta sus intenciones rotundamente. Está a punto de disculparse cuando un descubrimiento se revela ante él.

«¿Cómo sabe quién soy? Nunca le dije mi apellido.»

Entonces comienza a unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas: la llegada tardía a la Taberna de la Noche, que esquivara cruzar palabra con alguien, su relacionamiento con la familia Weasley y la manera en la que se refiere al gobierno actual. ¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera verlo antes? ¿Se trata de…?

—Nunca te dije cómo me llamaba. Así que me conoces de otro lado —dice—. ¿Quién eres?

La expresión de Stefan Dragomir, o quien quiera que se encuentra debajo de esa falsa apariencia, cambia a una de pánico. Quiere dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Draco lo intercepta rápidamente, lo inmoviliza con su cuerpo y consigue hacer un rápido hechizo.

—Tienes dos opciones: me dices quién eres y veré qué hacer contigo, o puedes negarte y te entrego a los carroñeros para que te arranquen la confesión y luego de despedacen —susurra muy cerca de su oído—. Así que dime, ¿quién eres?

* * *

**4**

**La muerte**

Harry Potter maldice internamente por subestimar a Draco Malfoy, su enemigo íntimo durante la época en Hogwarts, y por permitir que descubriera la identidad bajo su disfraz. Cierra los ojos cuando reconoce la sensación de vértigo de la aparición. Sabe que se encuentra ante un destino inminente: el Ministerio de Magia o, peor aún, Lord Voldemort. Pero se sorprende al darse cuenta que se encuentra en una casa, más bien como un minúsculo apartamento de paredes grises.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En donde puedo vivir, Potter.

—Pensé que ibas a entregarme.

—Lo voy a hacer pero no todavía. Así que lamento decepcionarte.

Pero a Harry esa decisión no lo decepciona en absoluto. Al contrario, piensa que cuanto más tiempo demore Malfoy en entregarlo es más tiempo que él tiene para idear un plan para salir de allí, de esa emboscada que resulta tal por su estupidez.

Acondiciona la habitación para confinarlo allí. No tiene ningún posible lugar de escapatoria: ventana o claraboya, solamente una cama para una persona cubierta por una fina sábana. No hay ningún objeto punzante o filoso con el cual pueda meterse en problemas, y el hechizo que mantiene sus manos atadas incrementa la presión cada vez que intenta soltarse. En la puerta hay otra protección que le impide pasarla y un hechizo de aislamiento sonoro, así que es en vano gritar por ayuda.

Y así comienza a transcurrir las horas, acompañado solo de sus pensamientos. Malfoy pasa la mayor parte del día afuera, solamente regresa para la noche. Usualmente lo observa con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera debatiendo algo consigo mismo, le coloca el plato de comida a los pies y se marcha a dormir en la habitación contigua.

—¿Por qué no me llevas al Ministerio de Magia?

—¿Eso quieres que haga, Potter? —pregunta—. ¿O que te lleve con el Señor Tenebroso?

Harry solamente quiere que haga _algo. _Porque la incertidumbre de no saber cuál será su destino, estar allí encerrado todo el día y toda la noche, lo llena de ansiedad e impotencia. Cuando es fugitivo, al menos, puede moverse de un lado al otro, sabiendo que su vida corre peligro; pero en esa casa solamente existe, solamente es.

Solamente una persona va a la casa, un chico al que Malfoy llama «Theo» pero Harry nunca lo ve. Siempre se mueve como una sombra y no habla casi nada. Casi siempre es Malfoy quien monopoliza la conversación.

—Dan un millón de galeones por su cabeza. Es demasiado oro.

—No te hace falta el oro, Draco. Solamente libertad.

—Pero con esa cantidad de oro puedo comprar su libertad —escucha la voz de Malfoy—. Puedo rescatarla.

Las voces se alejan y Harry no puede escuchar el final de la conversación, saber a quién se refieren con «ella».

Al tercer día de ser prisionero —no sabe con exactitud cómo transcurre el tiempo pero comienza a medirlo por las ausencias y los regresos de su captor— intenta una nueva táctica: no come. El plato de comida se mantiene intacto a sus pies, tampoco prueba gota alguna de agua. Y eso llama la atención a Malfoy, consigue el resultado esperado.

—¿No piensas comer, Potter?

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Todavía no lo sé.

—No comeré hasta que lo sepas, Malfoy.

—No negocio con fugitivos, Potter. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Pero yo no soy un fugitivo cualquiera, ¿verdad Malfoy? De algún modo, soy especial y es por eso que estoy aquí —responde Harry sintiéndose valiente por enfrentarse a él—. He observado este lugar, no hay signos de que haya habido alguien antes que yo. Así que intuyo que fui al primero al que trajiste. ¿Por qué?

Malfoy adopta una expresión que no sabe especificar.

—Tienes razón, Potter. Eres especial, por eso te traje aquí. Eres el _jodido_ niño que vivió, tu cabeza vale un millón de galeones y la libertad de alguien a quien amo. —Lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa raída y lo levanta—. Tengo que encontrar el momento indicado para tu entrega al Señor Tenebroso. Así que hasta entonces, tienes que comer e hidratarte.

Después de aquellas palabras, la mente de Harry comienza a maquilar todas las posibilidades. No sabe qué es lo que sucede en medio para que Draco Malfoy pase de ser un niño aterrado con la Marca Tenebrosa y la misión de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, a ser un cazarrecompensa del Ministerio de Magia. ¿Por qué no está en su casa? ¿Dónde están sus padres?

Lo último que recuerda de su conexión con la mente de Lord Voldemort es su presencia en la mansión de los Malfoy, recorriendo el pasillo con los cadáveres de duendes a su alrededor. Pero no recuerda a Lucius o Narcissa Malfoy en la batalla final. «Quiere liberar a Narcissa —piensa convencido por la epifanía—. Su madre es la única persona que debe importarle lo suficiente como para tener todo tan calculado.»

Y aunque Harry se esfuerza en querer odiarlo por tenerlo prisionero y querer entregarlo al Señor Tenebroso, no puede culparlo por tener el deseo altruista de ver a su madre libre, lejos de las ataduras que significan los mortífagos y su líder.

Alguien anuncia su llegada, debe ser «Theo» pero no alcanza a distinguir las primeras palabras. Lo único que escucha es el sonido de algo fuerte, como un puño estrellándose contra la pared, seguido de un grito desgarrador.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Pansy no pudo decirme con exactitud, lloraba demasiado. Sabes cuánto quería a Narcissa.

—¡Maldición!

Después se escucha un llanto cristalino que proviene desde lo profundo del corazón.

* * *

**5**

**El final**

Draco Malfoy siente que su vida es una pesadilla. Una completa y atrapante pesadilla. «Narcissa murió», son las palabras de Theodore Nott pero él nunca está preparado para recibirlas. Alberga la esperanza que se trate de una broma de mal gusto, de una completa equivocación. Pero la realidad le golpea el rostro y le dice que no es así.

Todo su plan se derrumba como un castillo de arena. De nada sirve haber encontrado al hombre más buscado de Inglaterra —aunque se haya tratado de una infortunada casualidad— sino puede utilizar su vida como moneda de cambio para la libertad de su madre. Ahora solamente tiene al hombre más buscado de Inglaterra y a él como posible cómplice por no haberlo entregado a las autoridades de forma inmediata.

Si bien el tiempo lo apremia y tiene que pensar en sus posibilidades, primero quiere darle el último adiós a su madre. Besarle la mejilla y disculparse por no haber conseguido una solución a tiempo, por no protegerla sabiendo los posibles finales. «Bellatrix está organizando el funeral, no se te permite asistir», le revela Theodore y Draco quiere estallar de pura frustración. Quiere ir, llevándose los mortífagos y el mundo por delante, y estar con su madre. «Harás que te maten. ¿Quieres que su muerte sea en vano?».

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

Se ríe desquiciado por su pregunta. Está seguro que sabe el motivo de su amargura pero finge no hacerlo y que, internamente, disfruta por lo que está viviendo.

—¿Te parece que estoy bien, Potter? ¿O que alguna vez lo estuve? —Pero él no responde—. Mi madre fue asesinada. ¿Qué tan bien puedo estar?

Se pone de pie y quiere caminar hasta él pero la barrera mágica de la puerta se lo impide. Observa las ojeras violáceas debajo de sus ojos, el esmeralda de su mirada y la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente, la cicatriz que marca su destino. Desliza su dedo a través de la figura y siente que la piel arde bajo su tacto.

—¿Por qué no pudiste matarlo, Potter? Si hubieras cumplido con tu destino, no se hubiera precipitado el suyo.

Potter suelta el aire retenido en sus pulmones y baja los hombros.

—La cagué, Malfoy. La cagué de verdad. Pensé que podría enfrentarme a él y vencer, pero en realidad solamente soy un fracaso al que le han salvado el culo siempre y que a la hora de la verdad, de enfrentarse cara a cara con su enemigo, terminó fallando.

—No eres un héroe.

—Tienes razón, no lo soy.

—Pero puedes serlo.

Él lo mira confundido y Draco también se extraña de sus palabras. Se retira pensando en lo que dice. No puede conciliar el sueño de tantos pensamientos e imágenes que asaltan su cabeza. Piensa en su madre y en las épocas doradas en la mansión Malfoy, recorriendo la naturaleza y cabalgando; también en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, volando en escoba y destacando en pociones.

Y piensa en Harry Potter y en la batalla final. En la _maldita_ batalla final en la que espera encontrar libertad, pero solamente obtiene un triunfo con sabor amargo. Nada cambia y su lealtad prontamente es cuestionada, comienza a ser cazarrecompensa y se convierte en lo que ellos espera que sea: un ser con un poco de utilidad.

Se levanta en medio de la noche, descalzo sobre el suelo gélido, camina hasta la otra habitación y lo contempla descansar. Tiene los párpados pesados y parece profundamente dormido. Draco se acerca hasta él, comprueba las ataduras, y se sienta a su lado. No sabe exactamente qué es lo que está buscando; quizás un poco de compañía para su soledad.

Siente la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, de recorrer su mejilla con la punta de su dedo. «¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve así de cerca con alguien?», pero no recuerda la ocasión. Atribuye su comportamiento a todo y nada a la vez, a la anegada tristeza que le produce la muerte de su madre y a la falta de amor sexual que tiene.

—_Draco_ —murmura medio dormido, medio despierto—. La otra noche en la taberna, ¿ibas a besarme?

—No sabía que eras tú, Potter. Y Stefan Dragomir me pareció muy atractivo.

Se incorpora levemente con los codos.

—¿Y ahora quieres besarme? —pregunta y se muerde el labio inferior—. Porque yo sí quiero hacerlo.

Es él quien se inclina hacia adelante y junta sus labios con los suyos. Es apenas un roce pero dura lo suficiente para encender su deseo por dentro. Sujeta a Harry —que no sabe en qué momento comienza a ser Harry y no Potter— por el cuello y le obliga a besarlo de nuevo, profundizando más el contacto. Y cuando introduce la lengua dentro de su boca, siente que algo dentro él estalla y se libera.

Cierra los ojos y busca el calor de su cuerpo. Quiere todo lo que pueda obtener de él y mucho más. Pero un movimiento rápido lo saca de ambiente y lo devuelve a la realidad. Le acaba de quitar su varita y le apunta al pecho con ella.

—Eres un embustero, Potter.

—Hago lo necesario para sobrevivir, Draco. —No deja de llamarlo así y le irrita sobre manera—. No puedo estar encerrado aquí mientras más personas mueren como tu madre.

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero no era necesario que me besarás para quitarme la varita, te la hubiera dado si lo pedías. —Se extraña de su franqueza, de la soltura que tiene para hablar pero no se reprime. Hace tiempo que no puede decir lo que piensa y siente—. Porque de nada sirve retenerte. Tu vida en mis manos no sirve de nada.

Hace un gesto en dirección a la puerta, una invitación a irse, a la libertad. Harry emprende la retirada mientras Draco se mantiene impasible en su posición. Antes de desaparecer, echa un vistazo en su dirección.

—Acabaré con él.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, Potter.

—Te lo prometo, Draco. Y lo cumpliré —asegura con firme convicción—. Mi promesa no puede borrar el dolor de su perdida, pero espero que mantenga la esperanza de que todo pueda cambiar. Y cuando esto acabe, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Es una promesa velada de un _quizás _cuando exista un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Pues mis variables para el reto eran margarita rosa que significa amor (y quise reflejarlo en el amor de Draco por Narcissa y un poco con lo que siente por Harry) y _girasol _que es larga vida y buena suerte (esto lo intenté reflejar en el hecho que Harry no muere en el enfrentamiento con Voldemort y que tiene la suerte que Draco lo descubra en vez de otro carroñero, y que al final termina libre).

Stefan Dragomir es un personaje original —del que me reservo su derecho de uso— al que todavía no lo he mostrado en ninguna historia, pero es compañero de Charlie Weasley en Rumania y su interés amoroso.


End file.
